


After Hell

by Asphodel_Sky



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hugging, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: They've just got back from hell and now they're sleeping.





	After Hell

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALOE

When Vergil wakes up, he doesn't immediately open his eyes. Instead, he drowns in the luxury of being in a fairly soft, if worn out mattress of the bed, in the warmth of the bedspreads and Dante's body next to him. 

It's been years since he slept in anything resembling a bed. He can't quite remember if he was ever so glad to sleep in one, but after wandering around the Underworld with his brother and not taking breaks longer than few minutes, even Vergil was tired and his muscles were screaming at him to finally get some rest, not that he will ever confess this to Dante. The elder still has some dignity, after all. 

He curls a little more, which let Vergil be closer to Dante without actually touching him. The elder would want nothing else than to cling to Dante like an octopus, but he's not so sure if he even can do that. The younger twin doesn't seem so keen to touch anyone, and Vergil doesn't want to be the source of discomfort for Dante in his own home, in his own room and bed. Because the sad truth is, Vergil has no idea what he can and can't do, or what boundaries Dante has now. 

He opens his eyes and looks at his brother's face. 

He's definitely grown older. Dante no longer looks like a spirited, young man that Vergil remembers was on the top of Temen-Ni-Gru. Vergil can easily see beginning of the wrinkles on his forehead, shadows under his eyes are now permanent feature, his skin looks so tired too. 

Dante's face starts to move, and Vergil for a second thinks he has awakened his brother by accident, somehow, but his brother opens his eye, closes it immediately, and suddenly Vergil feels two strong arms embracing him and bringing him to Dante's chest. 

Oh. Dante is hugging him. 

Younger man's breathing is the exact same, as if he was still asleep. And he _ is_, so probably Dante isn't even aware of what he has just done. 

Well, Vergil is going to take this opportunity and just embraces Dante, tucking his head under his brother's chin. The red hunter accommodates for that, and soon enough they're both in a tight embrace. 

It's been a long time since he felt such warmth, and he'll be damned if Vergil lets anyone take it away. 

He sighs contently under his nose and lets the sleep claim him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09), where I retweet stuff and sometimes scream into the void


End file.
